The way it's meant to be
by skullprincess120
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were together, but, they broke up after a misunderstanding. They meet again at a cousin's wedding. Will they get back together or will they ignore each other?


_Gowns by Ava_ was buzzing with people. Gabriella Montez's cousin, Ashley was getting married and Gabriella was one of the bridesmaids. Gabriella and the other bridesmaids were standing at one corner of the store watching everyone. The whole store was filled with Ashley's family members and Jason Geller's family members. Jason was Ashley's fiancé.

"Gabriella," Gabriella's mother, Maria called. "Come and try on your dress."

Gabriella went over to her mother. Her mother handed her a dress. Gabriella held it up. It was a light blue dress filled with sequins. It reached up to Gabriella's knees.

"It's beautiful," Gabriella said.

"And, it's different, too," Maria said. "Most of the weddings have pink or white dresses. Ashley wanted it to be blue."

"It's gorgeous," Gabriella said.

"I'm glad you think so, Gabriella," Ashley said walking over to them.

Maria walked away to help one of Gabriella's ten year old cousins with her dress. The door to the store opened and an eighteen year old boy walked into the store. He had blonde hair which fell over his blue eyes.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"That's one of Jason's cousins," Ashley explained. "I think his name's Troy or something like that. He came to get a tux. He's hot, right? I shouldn't be saying that since I'm getting married, but, he'd be great for you."

Troy Bolton was Gabriella's ex boyfriend. Ashley did not know this. The two had been best friends at first but, as they started their senior year in high school, they had realized that they had deep feelings to each other and had got together. They broke up two months ago when Gabriella saw him kissing a cheerleader. Gabriella remembered the day as if it had happened yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

_Troy was the captain of the basketball team and he was quite popular. All the girls loved him. One afternoon, Gabriella had gone to the gym to find Troy. Basketball practice had just ended. Just as she opened the gym's door, she saw the head cheerleader, Rachel Adams kiss Troy._

"_Troy," she gasped as Troy pushed Rachel away._

"_Brie!" he exclaimed._

_Gabriella turned and ran out of the gym. Troy took off after her._

"_Brie, wait!" Troy yelled racing after her._

_He caught up with her and grabbed her elbow._

"_Get away from me!" Gabriella cried pushing Troy away._

_Troy's heart broke to see her crying._

"_Brie," he said, softly. "I didn't kiss her."_

"_Like I'm going to believe that," Gabriella snapped. "I saw you kissing her, Troy."_

"_But, Brie," Troy said. "She kissed me."  
_

"_Just stay away from me, Troy," Gabriella yelled. "We're over."_

_Then, before Troy could stop her she ran out of the school. Troy stared after her, trying to understand what had happened._

**END FLASHBACK**

Later, Gabriella had found out that Troy had been telling the truth. He had not kissed Rachel. She had kissed him. And, when she realized it, she thought that it was too late.

"Troy!" Jason exclaimed hurrying over to his cousin.

"Hey, Jason," Troy grinned. "Where's the infamous Ashley?"

Jason and Troy walked towards Ashley and Gabriella. Troy stared at Gabriella in surprise. Gabriella's eyes were fixed to Troy's.

"Troy, this is my fiancée, Ashley," Jason said. "Ashley, this is Troy and her cousin –"

"Gabriella," Troy breathed.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered.

"You two know each other?" Ashley asked.

Gabriella quickly turned and walked into a dressing room. She was afraid she would start crying if she stared at him any longer. She missed him. She knew that she should have believed him when he told her the truth. She still loved him.

"What was that all about?" Jason asked.

"Remember when I told you that I was dating this really great girl?" Troy asked Jason.

"Yeah," Jason said. "And you guys broke up because she saw some random cheerleader kiss you, right?"

"Yeah," Troy said. "Remember her name?"

"Yeah," Jason said. "It was…no way! That's the same Gabriella."

"The one and only," Troy said.

"You guys still aren't talking?" Ashley asked. Even she had heard a similar story from Gabriella.

"I think she's still mad at me," Troy said, sadly. Then, he forced a smile. "It's no big deal."

Both Jason and Ashley knew that he still loved her.

"We _have_ to get them back together," Ashley said as Troy wandered over to the other ushers. "It's obvious that they still love each other."

"Where's Stacey?" Jason asked. Stacey was their wedding planner. "We can tell her that we want Troy to be Gabriella's usher and all the bridesmaids and the ushers must dance at least once."

"And, if they still love each other like we think they do, they'll be back together by then," Ashley said, happily. "Now, I remember why I love you."

"Ha, ha," Jason said and smiled. "I can't believe we're getting married."

"I know," Ashley said. "I can't wait."

"How do I look?" a voice behind them asked.

The couple turned to see Gabriella in her dress. She spun around to show off the dress.

"You look gorgeous," Ashley said.

"Yeah," Jason agreed.

"You look so grown up," Maria said hurrying over to her. "My little girl's all grown up, now."

"Mom," Gabriella groaned.

"I have news for you," Maria said. "Since you don't have a date to the wedding, I found you one."

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"It's your cousin, James," Maria continued.

"What?" Gabriella shrieked.

Gabriella hated James. They had not seen each other in a long time, but, when she had last met him, he was such a pain in the neck.

"I don't want him to be my date," Gabriella said. "I'm going alone."

"It's too late," Maria said. "I've already told his mother that you'd be his date."

"But, mom," Gabriella said. "I can't be his date."

"Why not?" Maria asked.

"Because –" Gabriella started to say and stopped. She did not have an excuse.

"Because, we got back together," another voice said and Maria and Gabriella turned around in surprise. Troy walked over to them, now dressed in a tux. "I'm sorry, Maria. I can't let her go to the wedding with someone she doesn't like, especially since she's my date."

Gabriella stared at him in surprised as he slid his arm around her waist. She leaned against him so that they would look more convincing. Gabriella breathed in deeply taking in Troy's smell.

"You got back together?" Maria asked. "When?"

"Yesterday," Gabriella replied. "So, I can't be James's date, mom."

"This is wonderful," Maria said, happily. "I've missed you around the house, Troy. I'll call James's mom and tell her that I was mistaken and that you're not available."

"Thanks, mom," Gabriella said.

As Maria walked away, the two stared after her. Gabriella was still in Troy's arms. She had forgotten how good it felt. She belonged their.

"Thanks," Gabriella said pulling away from Troy.

"You're welcome," Troy said, softly.

"But, you don't have to be my date, okay?" Gabriella said.

"I know," he replied. "And, you look beautiful."

Before Gabriella could say anything, Troy walked away.

The wedding beginning. Gabriella was the first one to go down the aisle with her usher. She had no idea who her usher was.

"You ready?" a voice behind her asked.

Gabriella turned and saw a familiar pair of blue eyes staring at her. He gave her a small smile and she smiled back making his smile wider.

"You're my usher?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," Troy said and held out his arm. "It's a small world. Come on. It's our queue to go."

Gabriella slipped her hand through his arm and walked down the aisle with him. And, then, at the end of the aisle, he did a surprising thing. He bent down and kissed the corner of her lips before going to stand next to Jason. Jason smirked at Troy as Gabriella stared at him in surprise. Gabriella hurried over to her position when she saw the next bridesmaid and her usher walking down the aisle.

The reception was over and Jason and Ashley were about to dance.

"And, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jason Geller."

The couple walked onto the dance floor and started dancing. Slowly, the bridesmaids walked onto the dance floor with their ushers and started dancing. Gabriella and Troy were the only once left.

"Go and dance," Maria told them.

Troy grinned and bowed as he held out his hand.

"Can I have this dance, madam?" he asked in a funny accent.

"Of course you may, kind sir," Gabriella replied in a funny accent as she curtsied.

Troy chuckled as she took his hand. He led her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her. Gabriella put her arms around his neck and absentmindedly played with the end of his hair.

"Brie," Troy said, softly. "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too, Troy," Gabriella whispered.

She was surprised because he had called her 'Brie'. No one except Troy called her that.

"I didn't kiss Rachel," Troy said. "She kissed me and I pushed her away. You have to believe me."

"I do," Gabriella said softly. "And, I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said that before."

"I've missed you like hell these past two months," Troy said, softly. "I still love you, Brie."

"I love you, too, Troy," Gabriella smiled.

All of a sudden, Troy spun her out of his arms. Everyone including Ashley and Jason stopped dancing to stare at them. Troy did not care. Neither did Gabriella.

Troy spun her back into his arms and dipped her, capturing her lips in his own. Troy lifted her up to a standing position as Jason and Ashley started clapping. Everyone joined in.

Troy and Gabriella pulled away, both suddenly turning red at the attention they were getting. Troy touched his forehead against hers, ignoring everyone else as they moved slowly in time to the music. He had her hands in his and he placed them on his shoulder and then moved his hands down to her waist.

"You know," Troy said. "This is where you're supposed to be. Right here in my arms."

"I know," Gabriella smiled. "This is the way it's meant to be."


End file.
